Keliin
" I haven't come crawling back here to be casted off with a half-assed answer. " -Keliin One of the members of the newer generation of Team Unicorn, Keliin is the descendant of KK; picking up her murderous urges and developed a bipolar personality from KK's father. Currently, Keliin is 18 years old, the second eldest in the group. Keliin is very different from the other members, as she displays a 'I don't give a fuck' persona, and refuses to respond to her birth name, Kaylee. She only responds to Keliin. Daniel is also her cousin, and possibly her half brother. Appearance Keliin's appearance is very drastic, a major difference from the other members. Even though Keliin is born a female, she refuses to dress so, and appears much like a male. Her hair is shaggy and short, dyed a cherry red, her bangs parted to the left covering her eye from view a majority of the time; and does not wear any accesories in it whatsoever. Her ear lobes are pierced. She is deemed to have grey-blue eyes, and has dark skin around them giving the impression she is tired, or has been crying. Her lips are thin, her bottom lip slightly thicker, and she has a one left-side lip piercing. To add more, her skin tone is rather average, teetering on pale. Keliin's body type is defined as scrawny and rather male-like, as she hardly has curves. She has arm sleeve tattoos on both her arms, with voodoo, satanic, and tribal tattoos, a few skulls appearing, and wonderland-like objects; displaying she has a soft side. Wings are also tattooed on her back. Outfits Main: Mainly, her outfit consists of a black t-shirt, over-sized blocking out much of her breasts (which are a medium size, but it appears she doesn't have any). On her shirt, is a logo of a mask- one side pure white, with a black circle for the eye and a sad expression of the mouth. In the middle of this logo, the mask turns black, and has a white circle for the eye, and a happy demanour, representing Keliin's bipolar personality, which seems to be the only significant representation. She wears baggy jeans, blocking out most of her curves, and often wears a dark blue hoodie around her waist. When she is not wearing the jacket around her waist, it is visible she wears a rainbow belt. Her shoes are red converse. Other times, when she is more casual, she wears a long sleeved shirt underneath her main shirt, and doesn't wear a blue jacket, let alone around her waist. Knight: Keliin is ranked a knight in a caste of one of the connected worlds, and therefore wears an outfit. On the shirt piece, she wears a symbol representing the element wrath; which can be implied she was given this element in particular due to her envious nature. The symbol is red, and she wears a dark black, long sleeved shirt. Her hood/cape piece is a grey, darker on the outside than the inside. Her gloves reach up to her wrist, and are also dark grey. Her pants are also black, and her shoes are light grey. Her belt is a light grey, with a black buckle. She also wears this outfit in the Afterlife Dimension, and wears it in the Dream World. Dream World: A few times when Keliin enters the dream world, she wears an outfit consisting of a white shirt with black striped sleeves with her mask logo, white jeans, and walks barefoot. This outfit is designed so the Team Unicorn member who enters the Dream World can recharge and have a sense of peace. Personality Keliin displays a bipolar nature. Due to her bipolar disorder, she has horrible moodswings, as well as her random moments. When she is happy, she's absurd, outgoing, and kind to her friends. But within an instant, she can be sad, showing deep depression, hysterical crying, and isolating herself from others. When angry, Keliin is considered bitchy for her ruthless, cynical nature. Behind closed doors, she is potrayed as traumatized and suicidal, very sensitive even though she is very well at hiding it. This often occurs after she goes through alot of emotional trauma- which is not very often in the comic. At times, Keliin is a mindless killing machine with no sumpathy, though, or control of her own actions. The adrenaline in her veins is too much for her to bear, resulting in killing sprees scattered once or twice a month in an orderly fashion, leading Dr.Stein to test her once every week to check on her mental levels. Stubborn, she refuses to be treated lightly, or beaten down by others. She argues, and is often foul mouthed and defiant to respectable leaders, such as when she scolds Eridan even though he is royalty, and Keliin, could be considered a peasant. This leads people to consider her an even bigger bitch, with her lack of respect and will for avenging herself, and her friends; as well as what she believes in, known for her 'I don't give a fuck' personality. She does not give a care about what people say about her, although when depressed she is easily affected. Shown to love drawing, Keliin has a vivid imagination inherited from her ancestor, KK. Intrigued by fantasy, or anything dark and mysterious, she's a reader but a gamer. A deep love for music, she is easily pairable with her current boyfriend. As well as KK, Keliin can also write very well. Her favourite animal is the panda, and she also has her own world. She is fond of chinese food, faygo, and has a rather dark sense of humour. Skills .: Skills :. Speed: ** Tactic: *** Attack: * Strength: *** .: G.T Element: Wrath - Rank: Knight - Representing Sin: Envy - Weapon: Sword - Type: Physcic - Potion Specialty: Generbending :. : MAGIC : * Mind Reading- Due to her type, Keliin is only able to read the minds of people close to her. It's weak, and can only last a few thoughts, but it is good enough to know who is lying or not. * Hysteria- Mainly due to her corrupted mind, Keliin can plant insanity into a basic enemy. * Invisibility- Inherited from KK, Keliin is allowed to turn invisible. Due to inheriting, Keliin is allowed to stay invisible as long as she likes. *'Fire attacks'- Usually consist of summoning balls of fire from her hands. Weak, but common when needed to stun an enemy, or when she is unable to fight hand-to-hand combat. She inherited this from KK's father, her ancestor as well. Biological and Relations . FAMILY . KK: Due to the way genetics are, KK may actually be the biological mother of Keliin. Keliin inherited much power from KK, as well as her bipolar disorder. KK was also before known as her imaginary friend in the labryinth. Nikkita: Nikkita is supposedly Keliin's mother, but as the comic progresses, Nikkita was technically a half-mother, due to KK being the cause of Keliin's existence even centuries later. Nikkita and Keliin had a rather closer relationship, but Nikkita has died before the story begins, although it is revealed Keliin was put in the labyrinth by Nikkita and her husband when Keliin was named dangerous by Beezlebub when she was 3. After Keliin turned 10, she was released from the labryinth, deemed safe enough for society and joined Team Unicorn as an apprentice, but killed Nikkita after she turned 13 when Keliin found out Nikkita was the one who had stuck her in the labryinth. Kris: Kris is supposedly Keliin's father, but as the comic progresses, they are not related at all. He is an adoptive father to Keliin, and their relationship was labeled 'tough love' although no more words have been said. It is also revealed Kris too did put Keliin in the labyrinth, as well as his wife Nikkita, when Keliin was named dangerous by Beezlebub when she was 3. After Keliin turned 10, she was released from the labyrinth, deemed safe enough for society and joined Team Unicorn as an apprentice, and also killed Kris when she turned 23 when Keliin found out Kris had also put her in the labyrinth. Jordan: Her half sister. They had a rather unknown relationship, as Keliin was in the labryinth a majority of Jordan's short lifespan of 11 years. Jordan and Keliin were playing when Jordan slipped into a poisonous, killing chemical in the basement of Team Unicorn's base. Daniel: Daniel is currently considered her cousin, as he too is related to KK, although they could be brother and sister when KK is deemed their biological mother. Daniel and Keliin are brother-sisterly, but act more like brothers due to Keliin's masculine, possibly transgender nature. . FRIENDS . Dave: Despite Keliin's rebellious, reckless nature, she dates the 'cool popular' kid. Dave is found of music, an instant click between the two, but Dave prefers mixing and Keliin prefers heavy metal, although eletronica is fine. Currently they are together, and don't seem to have arguements and are very caring about eachother. They know eachother very well, and they have been together for 2 years. Hadli: One of the current Team Unicorn members. When Keliin was released from the labryinth, she was 10 years old, allowed to become an apprentice of Team Unicorn. Though they met when babies, they seemed to have forgotten about eachother and when they met, formed a friendship even though Hadli was 9 at the time. Though they bear opposite personas, they do have some interests like manga. Collin: One of the current Team Unicorn members. When Keliin was released from the labryinth, she was 10 years old, allowed to become an apprentice of Team Unicorn. Though they met as babies, they seemed to have forgotten eachother and when they met, a former foe became a friend. They trained alongside eachother under Dr.Stein, and Collin is still teased by Keliin from time to time. Shiro: One of the current Team Unicorn members. When Keliin was in the labryinth, after a year Shiro was put in there. They bonded in the labryinth, although they seperated for a near year when Shiro was 8 and Keliin was 9. Keliin and Shiro were released from the labryinth at the same time, although Shiro was 9 and Keliin was 10. Currently they are close friends. Dr.Stein: Keliin's current mentor. They have a very friendly relationship, although Keliin teases and jesters him. They seem to not be affected by gore or bloodshed, and deem the same appreciation for violence. . ENEMIES . Nero: The current leader of Team Zombie. Keliin considers him an enemy after an encounter the year before, when he almost killed Keliin. Joane: Even though they share the same possible genetic coding, they are on opposite teams. Keliin despises Joane after Joane tried assaulting her when she was in male form. Keliin currently plans to face Joane herself, and kill her. Aliix: Though they also share the same possible genetic coding, they are on opposite teams. Keliin utterly loathes Aliix, and they share a competitive streak, and Aliix tries to taunt Keliin. Keliin once chopped off Aliix's head in battle, which explains for Aliix's neck stitches. History ;; Work in Progress ;;